Letters from Mr Darcy
by I found my Mr. Darcy
Summary: Mr. Darcy returns to Hertfordshire and learns Elizabeth has married. Witness his journey from heartbreak to HEA as you read his private correspondence. Cameo appearances from all those we love. This is a companion piece to Letters From Elizabeth. If you have not read it, you should start there.
1. Chapter 1

**As always, the characters of Pride and Prejudice do not belong to me. My thanks to the inimitable Miss Austen.**

* * *

7 January 1812

Darcy House

Dear Richard,

You will be surprised to know that Georgiana and I have journeyed to London rather than Derbyshire. There is but little which could persuade me to be in town, particularly at this time of year. You should not take my presence here as in any way acknowledging your advice of Christmas. I will say that upon reflection, I may have acted with too much haste as regards Bingley and his lady. Therefore I have decided to persuade Bingley to reopen Netherfield. It should take but little work as he has spoken of naught but his Miss Bennet these past weeks. I have not yet decided if Georgiana shall accompany me as I do not care to encourage the presence of certain ladies. Perhaps Miss Bingley will not relish the idea of winter in Hertfordshire. I can only hope her desire for the meager entertainments of town will outweigh her interest in this affair.

Though I take exception to your characterization of my disposition of late – a Darcy is never morose and does not brood – I know I have not been myself. I suppose I should thank you for reminding me that this is an odd time to suddenly begin caring for the opinion of society; but I will not give you any such measure of satisfaction.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

16 January 1812

Netherfield

Dear Richard,

Your mother and my staff inform me you have decided to stay at Darcy House while you await your new orders. You have only yourself to blame if your father's stock of brandy is somewhat diminished. Have a care and do not consume all of mine. It is deuced hard to come by.

We have now been two days at Netherfield. To my relief, the sisters remain in London and it is only Bingley and myself in the house. Though I am sorry to have left Georgiana behind, I cannot regret the relative solitude. I shall not bore you with details of our journey hence. The roads were precisely as one would expect for winter in these parts and made somewhat worse by a certain gentleman's insistence on proceeding with the utmost haste.

Bingley could scarcely wait to call upon his Miss Bennet once we were arrived. The younger sisters are much as they have always been; however I find I can look on them with more amusement and less mortification than before. They are lively and I find I would not discourage a friendship if Georgiana joins me next month.

Bingley has resumed his attentions to the eldest Miss Bennet. He seems as much in love with her as ever and I expect they will have an announcement soon. He shall have to petition the Uncle in Meryton for his lady's hand as Mr. Bennet is quite ill. He is expected to recover eventually, but for now remains abed and unable to manage his household. I suspect it will go rather easily for my friend. The Uncle appears predisposed to follow the wishes of Mrs. Bennet and she does not oppose the match. He has, in fact, already assisted in the marriage of one daughter. Miss Elizabeth married her cousin, Aunt Catherine's parson, and departed for Kent a se'nnight past.

I wish for nothing more than to flee to the safety of Pemberley.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

2 February 1812

Netherfield

Dear Richard,

I am pleased to learn you will remain on English soil for some time hence. I know you find the War Office to be not so stimulating as the front, but I have no doubt you will excel in your position. If you find yourself at loose ends you could always consider your parents' offer. At Christmas, even Hargrove began to speak of his concern should you return to the continent. I will say no more. You are your own man and will surely come to some decision soon. Perhaps the charming Lady Amelia will be of some help.

As you see, I remain in Hertfordshire; it is exquisite torture. She is everywhere and nowhere and I can no more leave now than I could have stayed in November. I see her in each of her sisters and it gives me some measure of peace so long as I do not look too long on her mother. Bingley, however is besotted and can see nothing but his dear Jane while I am overset by females. Our party now includes Miss Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst and Georgiana. Once Bingley announced his engagement, his sisters were anxious to return to their brother's side. As the ladies were to join us, I saw no harm in allowing Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley to travel with them from town. Georgiana tells me the delights of Hertfordshire are almost enough to earn her forgiveness for my choice in her escort hither. She has pronounced the country charming and finds all the company agreeable despite the dire warnings of her traveling companions. She will not hear of departing before the wedding. It appears not even our dear girl is immune to the charms of the Bennet sisters as they managed to have her giggling within moments of being introduced. 'Tis good to see her smile again.

Perhaps you should join me at Netherfield. It is not defending against the bloody French, but may require as much intrigue as any intelligence operation. There is scarcely a room that is safe from ribbons, lace and giggling. I had no idea the gentler sex could be such noisy creatures. Miss Bingley continues in her determination to become the next mistress of Pemberley and after more than one delicate encounter. I have begun locking my door at night. There are other dangers afoot as well, with Georgiana here I must take greater caution in calling at Longbourn as a certain member of the militia continues to make himself comfortable there. I do wish Mr. Bennet would recover. His daughters are in danger and their mother will not see it. I begin to think I should have allowed your will to be done after Ramsgate.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

 _ **This story is the sole property of the author. Any duplication for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: I am humbled by the number of favorites/followers for this story as well as by the kindness of the reviews. Thank you! I do try to respond to each reviewer, however in the case of guest reviews that is simply not possible. One guest mentioned the apparent discrepancy with Georgiana being in Hertfordshire before summer. It was always the intent that Georgiana should be in Hertfordshire with Mr. Darcy during the Bennet/Bingley engagement. Jane does not mention this (or Darcy's presence in fact) in her letters to Elizabeth because she fears the impact it might have on her sister. Jane always suspected there was or could have been something between the two (not to mention she is wrapped up in her own engagement and the situation with her father). The only hint to his presence during this time in LFE is Elizabeth's June 1 letter where she mentions Mr. Darcy's comment on Mary's improved playing. Mr. Darcy, being more concerned with what he finds in Kent than who he left in Hertfordshire simply doesn't think to mention his sister's presence there. All of this leaves Elizabeth thinking her sisters will meet Georgiana for the first time over the summer.**

 **The canon P &P characters are not mine. They belong to Miss Austen and I thank her.**

* * *

15 February 1812

Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire

Dear Richard,

Congratulate Hargrove on his engagement. I have written already, but as he is with Lady Harriet's family I expect you will see him before he receives my note. I suspect it will not be a long engagement. Lord Haliwell has been trying to marry off his eldest daughter for these five years at least and it appears there is some affection between the couple. As to the request of my last, I naturally understand you cannot take additional leave and I would not wish to face even a day in Kent outside your company. I require your assistance in deflecting our Aunt's continuous hints about uniting Pemberley and Rosings. I believe even Anne grows weary of her mother's blind insistence on a match we neither one desire. Perhaps if I had not fled in November…but, it no longer signifies. In any event, I do not believe Georgiana will join us this year. She is comfortably ensconced with the Bennet sisters and not likely to uproot for so trifling a cause as visiting her Aunt. In truth, I have not yet determined if I am dreading this visit more than in years past or if I am anxious to arrive. I do not know how I shall survive Kent, but it must be done. I did not mention before, but Miss Bennet has received a letter from her sister. She relates that Mrs. Collins finds our Aunt to be quite attentive. If that is all Mrs. Collins said, I shall declare her to be the mistress of understatement.

In an attempt to pass the time, I joined Bingley yesterday for a shooting party. I was pleasantly surprised to find myself welcome amongst the group, all of whom were area land owners. When the shooting was finished we retired to Bingley's study for brandy and cigars. A day spent in company was sufficient for more than a few of the local gentleman to begin questioning me regarding our friend in the militia and the stories with which he has regaled the neighborhood. I wonder that I did not set all this to rights sooner. How could I have left these good people to suffer from the proclivities of that man? Of course I spoke nothing of last summer, but I did make it known that he is not a man to be trusted. 'Twas a novel experience to have my word taken not because I am a Darcy of Pemberley, but because I was judged an honest fellow after a bit of sport.

Mr. Bennet continues in his illness. I believe I shall summon Dr. Cartwright. Whatever ails the man seems to be beyond the capabilities of the local apothecary and I have rarely seen a family in more need of their patriarch than this one. On my previous visit to this country I thought Mr. Bennet to be somewhat indolent in regards to his family, but it would seem I have been once again mistaken. Whatever little influence he held over his wife is now gone and is sorely to be missed. Despite my effort at impartiality, I find I have no goodwill for the woman. Mrs. Bennet has not a single concern for the welfare of her daughters except as players in her games. To one she is indulgent, to another attentive in the extreme, another is no more than an afterthought and to the last she is censorious and cruel. Of her married daughter she speaks only to brag of her own good sense in having both secured the future of Longbourn and rid herself of an ungrateful child. No matter how wretched the mother, I cannot but feel protective of the remaining daughters. To that end, I encourage Georgiana to have them as frequent guests. In this house even the youngest, whom believe I have described from my previous visit, begins to display some sense. Wild shrieks and running about have given way to endless giggles, piano duets and the taking up of drawing pencils. Georgiana is pleased with her new friends and to my own great surprise, I am scarcely less so.

I confess I have found an additional benefit to the near constant presence of the lively Bennets. It appears the very suggestion of a pending visit from that family is enough to cause Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst to develop the headache and remove themselves from company for the day. I find we all manage to bear the slight with good humour.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

17 February 1812

Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire

Dear Anne,

I confess myself surprised at the receipt of your letter and can only trust your discretion with my response. I am curious to know more about this Mr. Addison. How did you come to meet him and what are his prospects? I should wish to meet the young man. Perhaps something can be arranged? I cannot fathom how you have managed to keep such a thing from my Aunt. She must be very distracted indeed by her efforts to oversee the changes in her parson's living arrangements. I can very well see how you would wish for me to convince her there can never be an understanding between us, but I cannot see how it is to be done. Certainly speaking with her has had no effect. I had hoped…but it does not signify. I will give the matter due consideration and perhaps between us, Richard and I will have a suggestion when we visit at Easter.

I am no less pleased to know you find Mrs. Collins to be an amiable neighbor. I daresay the dinner conversation is not dull when she is a guest at your mother's table. You are correct in your belief we are acquainted. I met Mrs. Collins, then Miss Bennet, last autumn while visiting a friend who had leased an estate in the area. I know not how intimate she ever was with Wickham, but if she is asking then certainly tell her the whole of our history with him. Mrs. Collins has a strong sense of justice, I believe, and it is likely he won her over with his universally charming manners. I knew she was outraged on his behalf last November, but could not bring myself to disclose what I knew. It is one of many regrets from that time. I am afraid, cousin, I did not recommend myself well to those in the neighborhood on my first visit. If Mrs. Collins has a low opinion of me, it is due to my own reticence in company. I have been informed by no less a person than the lady's youngest sister that I was thought to be, "a proud, distasteful sort of fellow." Miss Lydia shows no restraint in offering her opinions. In many ways she reminds me of her sister, though the younger is not so discrete as the elder. She tells me I am now much improved. I shall accept her words as the compliment for which they were intended.

I plan to depart Hertfordshire for London on March 17. I have some few matters of business to attend and I wish to call on Hargrove to offer my felicitations. Once there I shall join Richard and together we should arrive at Rosings on the 23rd if the roads are passable. If I thought coming sooner would make any difference to your situation, I would happily do so. As it will not, I must stay with my original plans and ask for your continued patience. I will do all in my power to promote your happiness.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

1 March 1812

Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire

Dear Richard,

By your convoluted train of logic one would assume that a second son might never marry, or at least might not be able to marry where he chooses. It is either this or you think Lady Amelia to be a flirt who has accepted your attentions only as a means of diversion with which she might pass the season. Do try to not be quite so ridiculous. I certainly hope you have not expressed such thoughts to your lady, else she might not be your lady any longer. Bah. Who am I to give advice in these matters? Had I but spoken sooner we might even now be celebrating my own betrothal. You had do better to ask your brother. He has made his match and managed to please the family in the process. Do as you will, only try to recall that a lady's heart is to not to be gained in the same manner as a soldier's obedience. Even I know that much. It is good we soon leave for Kent. You will be able to do far less harm to yourself from there.

I had hoped you might have some advice for Anne's situation. Perhaps between us we can devise a plan. It seems she would very much like to know this Mr. Addison better. For my part, I cannot object without knowing him better myself. I shall think on it more before we travel and I ask that you do the same. At least one of us should find happiness. Since I have lost my chance and you seem determined to ruin yours; we are left with Anne to succeed where we have not.

In Hertfordshire we continue much as we have these many weeks. I believe Bingley grows tired of one Bennet sister even as his affection for another continues to grow. Miss Mary has proven herself to be a most effective chaperone and I daresay the couple has enjoyed scarcely a moment's privacy. We shall have to seek someone of her talent when Georgiana is out. Though I still long for the sanctuary of Pemberley, I find myself thinking how empty that place shall be. I have grown quite accustomed to the noise and activity of four busy young ladies. Each of the Bennet sisters has discovered some occupation and Netherfield is frequently filled with their chatter. It happens that Miss Mary does have some talent for the piano, despite her earlier showing to the contrary. She wanted only proper encouragement and some direction. Miss Catherine is learning to draw and Miss Lydia seems content to sample both for now. How pleasing it will be to have news of her sisters' well-being to deliver to Mrs. Collins.

I hope to also bear news of her father's improvement. Cartwright seems optimistic that a change in treatment will make all the difference to Mr. Bennet. I am not, naturally, privy to all the most intimate details of the situation; but I am given to understand that the man had some sort of apoplexy. His recovery has been hindered by a series of colds that have now caused some sort of illness in his chest. He has been made worse by a lack of good air, stress and numerous other factors. Though it has been only a few days since the changes were made, I have already noted a difference in the Misses Bennet when they speak of their father. There is something less of despair in their manner and tone. We are now all optimistic that Mr. Bennet will, at least, be able to attend his eldest daughter's wedding even if he cannot yet escort her down to the altar.

There is another matter of grave importance where the gentleman is involved. Miss Bennet has confided in Bingley of her father's ignorance regarding the marriage of Mr. and Mrs. Collins. Only Mrs. Bennet seems unconcerned as to the impact this news might have on her husband's health. She is willfully blind to the potential consequences of her actions and remains convinced her husband will understand. Her daughters are not so ignorant as the lady herself appears to be. From what I understand of the story, Mr. Bennet first took sick just before Christmas. It was unfortunate that Mr. Collins had chosen that time to make another appearance at Longbourn in hopes of pursuing Miss Elizabeth. As her husband's health continued to fail, Mrs. Bennet became desperate and begged her brother, who is a local attorney, to act in Mr. Bennet's stead and approve the suit of Mr. Collins. Thus the betrothal was effected and the banns read whilst Mr. Bennet was yet unable to speak or write on his daughter's behalf. The whole thing was accomplished in a matter of weeks. Now he has begun asking, in his own manner, after the presence of his second child. Mrs. Bennet prattles on as if she has not understood him and the daughters say their sister is staying in London with an Aunt and Uncle. 'Tis a sorry mess and I know not how to be of service to Bingley or the family. Good God, Richard. She was forced to marry that obsequious, ill-mannered, simpering, foul-smelling parson by her own mother! What sort of woman would subject her own child to such a fate? Even I, a virtual stranger to this family, could see Miss Elizabeth's evident disdain for her cousin. Was there no one who would protect such a lively and intelligent woman from being bound to the stupidest man in all of the kingdom? I wish to cry out to the heavens against this injustice and yet I must accept my own fault in it. If I had not run from my heart, she would not be chained to a man she can never respect. How can I face her in Kent knowing that whatever of bad she has found there is my doing? Free will is a cruel mistress, cousin. Be careful how you serve her.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

19 March 1812

Darcy House, London

Dearest Georgiana,

I am safely arrived in London and as I told you before I left, I shall remain here for several days. I apologize for departing so very early, but it seemed the only way. You will, I think, be happy to know I have dined with our Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam as well as Richard and Hargrove. Lady Harriet was also in attendance and I think I am correct in saying you will like her very much. She is not so very young, but not nearly so old as to be considered on-the-shelf. She is perhaps the same height as our Aunt and seems amiable enough in her conversation. I am no judge as to whether her heart is engaged, but the match seems agreeable to both parties. I am bid to pass on to you her affectionate thanks for your kind wishes. Our Aunt also sends her regards and begs you to reconsider having your season next year. Do not pay her any mind. There is no need for you to have your come out quite so soon as that. I have only done my duty in passing on her words but they are in no way similar to my own wishes. I am quite proud of you dear sister, and perfectly content to remain your nearest connection for as long as you would like. I am even reconciled to sharing your affections with your new friends in Hertfordshire, so long as I remain your favorite brother.

I believe I shall have some free time on the morrow and will utilize it to seek out the music you requested. Do not concern yourself that I did not understand your many suggestions of gifts for your new friends. I have made careful note of all your requests and will attempt to make those purchases with your happiness and approval in mind. I am also of a mind to add to Bingley's library, if only for my own sake. Richard and I will attend the theater tomorrow night. There is to be a production of Twelfth Night and I find myself desirous of some levity.

I will send word again from Kent, and I am sure to include some few lines from your cousin.

Your Affectionate Brother,

Fitzwilliam

* * *

20 March 1812

Darcy House, London

Dear Bingley,

I think I must apologize for the nature of my departure. I know we had discussed my leaving after a morning ride, however I found the only way to effect a safe exit was to do so while your youngest sister was still in her rooms. As it has come to that, I will say now what I intended to say that morning. Caroline is becoming desperate in her attentions and I have ceased to find any humour in the situation. Really, you must speak with her. For the sake of our friendship I will not miss your wedding, but once that is done I will have to insist Caroline not be included in any future invitations to either Darcy House or Pemberley. Additionally, if she continues to reside with you after your marriage, I will necessarily stay at an inn while visiting.

We leave London in a few days and I shall remain in Kent until it is time to return for your wedding. If I can be of any service to you or to the Bennets, please direct your requests to me at Rosings. I think I must say, if your request is urgent you might best ask Georgiana or some other member of the household to write on your behalf. Your script is near impossible to read, especially if you are agitated.

In Friendship,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

 **AN: The Gardiner's will not feature in this story. For our purposes, they have traveled abroad to pursue various business interests. In the next chapter, Mr. Darcy will discover for himself the unhappy truth of Elizabeth's situation.**

 _ **This story is the sole property of the author. Any duplication for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: These letters, particularly the last two, were difficult to write. I must have half a dozen discarded drafts. I do not see our Mr. Darcy as being particularly inclined to share his emotions with many people, yet what he encounters in Kent cannot be kept to himself. I hope I have captured the essence of his situation without sacrificing his character.**

 **As always, the canon characters belong to Miss Austen.**

* * *

1 April 1812  
Rosings Park, Kent

Dear Georgie,

Richard and I arrived as planned in Kent on 23 March. I have no extraordinary tales of our travels to share. The weather was pleasant and the roads clear. We were not set upon by highwaymen, nor did we rescue any fair maidens along the way. I am sorry to disappoint you, but there it is.

I apologize for not sending word upon my arrival; however, you will believe me when I say your Aunt has kept us very much engaged and this is my first opportunity to put thoughts to paper. Anne asks me to pass along her greetings and says she hopes you will not be so enraptured of Hertfordshire that you decide to forego Christmas at Matlock. She has heard much of that country from Mrs. Collins and declares herself unsurprised to learn the neighborhood was to your liking. I have also been given leave to tell you my impressions of a certain Mr. Matthias Addison, for whom our cousin has some partiality. Mr. Addison is the second son of a gentleman in Staffordshire. They met when Mr. Addison was touring Rosings with his sister. After some conversation, introductions were made and the acquaintance became a friendship over the weeks the Addisons were in Kent. It was not, perhaps, strictly proper as I have reminded her; but Anne informs me she has not much use for any rule which would place additional limits on her already limited society. Anne seems to find the whole of the affair quite romantic. She somehow contrived for the siblings to visit their relations again whilst Richard and I are at Rosings. Having thus done, it was no difficult matter for her to call on the pair with Richard and me alongside. Richard and I have since been in company with Mr. Addison on two occasions. I find him to be a pleasant young man who seems most attentive to our cousin. If the blush on Anne's cheek is any indication, I believe his attentions to be well received. I am now charged with working on our Aunt to understand both the futility of a match between Anne and myself and the great benefits of allowing Anne to choose for herself. I would be better served to undertake the task of Atlas. On this matter our Aunt will hear no opinion but her own.

Please tell the Bennet sisters I have been frequently in company with Mrs. Collins and she received their news and greetings with pleasure. She wishes them to know she is greatly anticipating seeing them when Miss Bennet weds next week. She asks after her father's health but says nothing of her mother. I offered to include any letter she wishes to send along with mine; however Mr. Collins did not seem agreeable to the suggestion. He most attentive to his wife's every move or word. I cannot say I like the man any better now than I did upon first acquaintance; but I shall suffer the husband for the sake of his wife. Mrs. Collins is changed from this past autumn. She appears somewhat thin and is not as likely to offer her opinion as was her wont, but this is perhaps simply the effect of adjusting to her new status.

Our Aunt wishes you to not neglect your music in favour of your new friends, no matter how amiable they may be. To be truthful, I am surprised she had no more to say on the subject of your befriending the Bennet ladies. I mean no offense to them or to her, but I do not believe she would have approved of the situation even as recently as Christmas. Perhaps her acquaintance with Mrs. Collins is responsible for this change. Lady Catherine also offers her services should you require her assistance with your come out whenever that occurs, which she believes should happen as soon as it can be arranged. Though she reminds me her services would not be required if I would only do my duty and marry. I presume she means I should marry Anne, but as she will not hear my refusal I simply pretend deafness on the subject. Should Anne and Mr. Addison reach an understanding, I believe I shall offer to purchase a special license for their use.

We depart Kent on April 7 and after a brief stop in London I shall arrive at Netherfield the following afternoon. I believe we shall forego the remainder of the season and simply return to Pemberley. I have been too long away from our home and there are many estate matters which require my presence. It is possible we can return to Hertfordshire in the summer or you may invite the Bennets to visit us at Pemberley. We can discuss it on my return.

I must close for now, your Aunt requires my presence and I believe we shall once again be in company with Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Collins.

Your Affectionate Brother,

Fitzwilliam

* * *

1 April 1812  
Rosings Park, Kent

Dear Bingley,

These many days in Kent have not passed as I had imagined them. My Aunt, of course, continues in her campaign to see Pemberley and Rosings united. I daresay my cousin Anne grows even wearier of the lady's rantings than I. There is some little variation to the company when Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Collins join us for tea or dinner. Even on those occasions the conversation is not so lively as I had thought it might be. Marriage seems to have changed Miss Elizabeth. It is odd to one who has spent some time in her company to find the lady all but silent. When we first came into the neighborhood I took the liberty of calling on Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Collins. As the lady and I had a prior acquaintance I thought to bring her word of her family and friends in Hertfordshire. Naturally, I began with the news of her father's improvement under the care of Mr. Cartwright. I will not trouble you with the inanity of her husband's reply to my interference in the situation; let it suffice to say that Mr. Collins did not seem best pleased with this intelligence. Miss Elizabeth was not induced to conversation until I relayed the news of her sisters' improvements and pursuits. Her dolt of a husband had much to say on this subject as well, none of it worth repeating.

On the subject of Bennet sisters, you need only bear your beloved's guardian sister for a short while longer. Then you and Miss Bennet will be wed and your days of chaperoned walks quite at an end. How much you will miss the other girls, I cannot say. Georgiana and I plan to travel directly to Pemberley after the wedding so you are most welcome to stay at Darcy House with your new wife while you are in London. I will assure my staff see to your every need whilst you are in residence. Not even your sisters would think of such a scheme and you will therefore be safe from unwanted visitors. On the subject of your sisters, I rather suspect Miss Bingley's new living arrangements will be more to her liking than to that of Mr. Hurst. If he were more often sober, I would almost pity the man.

I shall arrive at Netherfield the afternoon of April 8. Though I regret missing your engagement ball and I daresay even dancing with your new sisters, I cannot but feel relieved at spending less time in the company of Mrs. Bennet. I am given to understand Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Collins are to arrive April 7. Miss Elizabeth is greatly looking forward to seeing her sisters and father.

Yours in Friendship,

Darcy

* * *

1 April 1812  
Rosings Park, Kent

Dear Uncle,

I am in great need of your advice. Not since the events of Ramsgate have I felt such acute distress and to know this situation is, at least in part, of my own making is all the worse. I have been at Rosings these nine days and each is more unbearable than the last. Do not be alarmed on account of our family. Indeed they are all well. Lady Catherine and Anne are in excellent health and there is news of Anne which I shall share when I return to London. You might well ask what can have inspired such emotion and I shall attempt to tell it.

You will remember we spoke at Christmas about a certain young lady from Hertfordshire whom I wished to pursue but had not because of the vast differences in our relative stations in life. Your youngest son of course soon humbled me on that account and I determined I would return to the neighborhood and endeavour to correct my past behavior in an effort to win the lady's hand. On returning to Hertfordshire I learned Miss Bennet had recently wed her cousin who is my Aunt's parson. I was, quite naturally I think, dismayed at the news. My unhappiness over the situation and my respect for the lady grew when I came to the knowledge she had not desired the marriage but rather had been forced into the situation by her mother. Now I come to the point. I have chanced to see Miss Bennet, now Mrs. Collins, whilst I have been in Kent. She and her husband are frequent dinner guests of my Aunt. I previously believed the husband to be merely a stupid sycophant. I have never been so wrong. Uncle, the lady is so altered as to be almost unrecognizable. Richard was so misfortunate as to ask me what it was I found attractive about such a mousy person. I daresay his jaw will heal soon enough. Even my Aunt remarked that Miss Elizabeth is much changed from her first arriving at the parsonage. Her once sparkling eyes are now lifeless and dull. The witty, bold, impertinent woman who captured my heart has all but disappeared and is now but a silent wraith drifting through the shadows. She rarely speaks two words together in company, particularly in the presence of her husband. I am in equal measures devastated and outraged. I should very much like to inflict upon Mr. Collins' person thrice the harm he has done to my Elizabeth. Do not censure me for referring to her as such for it is how I shall always think of her. It was painful to think on her as lost to me forever; it is unbearable to know she is lost to one such as Mr. Collins. I fear all reason has abandoned me and each scheme I concoct for her protection is more unlikely than the last. She is lawfully bound to the man for life and I take no comfort in my belief that life will not be a long one. Tell me, uncle, what am I to do?

Your Nephew,

FD

* * *

 _ **This story is the sole property of the author. Any duplication for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**_


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the short chapter, but I was feeling guilty for not publishing last week and wanted to get something out before much more time had gone by. This chapter is not quite so angst-ridden as the previous ones, but we do see Darcy is still heartbroken.

 **The canon characters do not belong to me; that privilege belongs to the inimitable Miss Austen.**

* * *

10 May 1812  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Richard,

We are at last returned to Pemberley and I find myself able to think clearly for the first time in many months. I do not yet see a path forward, but I begin to suppose one might exist. I believe at least Georgiana shall return to Hertfordshire for some time this summer. Mrs. Bingley has invited the pair of us to stay with them at Netherfield. How much this is due to her own wishes and how much to satisfy those of her younger sisters, I cannot know. My own feelings on the subject are undetermined, but I am certain my sister desires to spend more time with her new friends and as I know the militia will remove from the area before then, I find I have no serious objections to the scheme. We shall both, of course, travel to town in good time for Hargrove's wedding. I believe our Aunt will also attend; perhaps I will speak to her concerning her parson. Will Lady Amelia be town? I look forward to meeting this paragon of wisdom and beauty you speak of so incessantly. From your description I have come to think she must be Aphrodite and Athena in one. Though if she truly possesses the wisdom of Athena, I cannot account for her preference for you.

I continue to dwell on the situation in Kent. Miss Elizabeth was not in attendance at her sister's wedding, ostensibly due to a mishap at home. I have little doubt as to the nature of that mishap, but find myself with no recourse. Even your father assures me there is no possibility of interference. As there is naught I can do at present to change the situation of Miss Elizabeth, I shall instead focus my attentions on her remaining sisters. Perhaps in assisting them, I may in some way bring a measure of happiness to her. To that end, I have fulfilled my promise of speaking to her father on the subject of Wickham. Mr. Bennet is much recovered from his illness and granted an interview based on the information he received from Mrs. Bingley regarding my assistance in his care. I had much rather he had not been so informed as I did not wish to appear to purchase his approbation. I need not have concerned myself. Though willing to hear me, the gentleman was not at first inclined to give credit to my words. I fear the unfavorable impression I made in the neighborhood was nothing to the opinion formed by this man when he learned I had slighted his favorite daughter. A daughter whose absence he continues to mourn. In the end I was forced to lay bare much more of my history with Wickham than I would have liked, but I trust Mr. Bennet's discretion with all I have imparted. He did at last take my warning to heart. Mr. Bennet feels he has failed one daughter already and I believe he will now be even more vigilant in protecting those remaining at home. As to your offer, if you are still inclined to visit with Wickham's superiors I can only support the notion.

I fear I have been too long at writing this and must close if I am to accomplish half what I intend to this day.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

10 July 1812  
Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire

Dear Aunt Catherine,

I must confess to being completely surprised not at the receipt of your letter, but rather by the contents therein. I admit, Aunt, to suspecting yet another plea to unite our houses and based on that, nearly consigned your missive to the flames. My affection for Anne is that of a cousin only, as I hope you will someday accept. All the same, I am now glad I did not take such hasty measures before assuring myself of the contents of your missive.

I thank you for considering our conversation in June. There is, as we are both aware, no legal recourse to be had. Miss Elizabeth is entirely subject to her husband's will. However, as his esteemed patroness, I believe you may have considerably more influence over the matter than what might otherwise be supposed. Given that, I find your scheme to very likely be successful. You need only emphasize to your parson your great displeasure should your wishes be ignored and I have no doubt of his compliance. I do not know what assistance I can bring to bear, only tell me what you require and I shall provide it.

Georgiana requests you pass on the regards of her sisters to Miss Elizabeth when you call on her. We have spent these many weeks in Hertfordshire and the Bennet sisters are frequent visitors to this house. I am bid to ask you inform your neighbor of her sisters' continued improvement and good health. Miss Lydia in particular wishes her sister to know she is now thankful for having remained in Hertfordshire. I presume this refers to some earlier communication between the ladies as I am assured Miss Elizabeth will comprehend the message.

With Gratitude,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

1 September 1812  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Bingley,

I wish you joy on the coming addition to your family. I am certain you and Mrs. Bingley shall be excellent parents. I cannot feign surprise that your youngest sister has determined to ingratiate herself with your wife. I am even less surprised at her motive. A rational person would have long ago released the hope Miss Bingley continues to harbor and I can only ask you to remind her she shall never be included in an invitation to my homes, no matter her connections. The absence of her appointed rival has not caused my affections or wishes to change.

Georgiana asks that I relay her particular regards to the younger Bennet sisters and assures me she in no way means to slight you and your excellent wife. I think I may rightly credit your new family for the improved confidence my sister displays. I am hopeful the change is of a lasting nature and suppose I will discover more when we are amongst our extended family this Christmas season.

In Friendship,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

26 November 1812  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Richard,

I can scarce believe it has been only one year since I danced with her at Netherfield. Forgive me; I have attempted to follow your advice and not dwell overmuch on the past, but on this day I cannot help but think of how different things might have been.

I was enchanted that evening. I can still close my eyes and with perfect recall capture her scent of lavender, contemplate her grace as she danced, and see every expression of her magnificent eyes. They sparkled with merriment as she spoke with her friends, burned with shame when she watched her younger sisters, and flashed with anger when she spoke to me. Every look spoke of her passion and loyalty and I was lost. I was terrified and I ran the next day. The day I left was the very day Miss Elizabeth declined Collins' first proposal. Had I been there, I would like to think I would have declared myself immediately. But, perhaps not. I had not yet learnt to be humble or to consider how I might please a woman worthy of being pleased.

Enough. I will be maudlin no longer. I can give you no excuse to spend Christmastide torturing me. Georgiana and I shall arrive at Matlock on December 10. Georgie wishes to have some time with your parents before the arrival of our Kent relations. I have had a letter from Anne, she intends to introduce her mother to Mr. Addison whilst we are all together. She has, with the apparent cooperation of your own dear mother, contrived to have Mr. Addison and his sister invited for a visit of several days. The Addisons seem to have many friends in the area and in what I am certain is no coincidence, they shall be spending Christmas with a family residing not ten miles from Matlock. You may wish to bring your sword as it might be required to defend Mr. Addison from our Aunt. Lady Catherine is an enigma to me. She is very much as she ever was in her fundamental nature: demanding, unyielding and imperious. Yet, in the matter of Miss Elizabeth she has been exceedingly useful and has acted with naught but kindness to that lady. It confounds the mind. I shall not question it however, as I am told that Miss Elizabeth's general condition is much improved. The relief this news brought to that lady's father can only be imagined. I believe he alone suspects the full truth of her situation.

'Tis unfortunate your Lady Amelia cannot join the family party. I suspect if you would formalize the nature of your understanding her father would be more amenable to the arrangements. As you have not spoken to either of them of your intentions, you cannot be truly surprised at her family's reluctance. Perhaps your courage will be found amongst the gifts this year.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

 _Next time: Darcy begins to hope and Elizabeth visits Pemberley._

 _ **This** **story is the sole property of the author. Any duplication for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Two chapters in as many days! For the guest who caught the "Miss Amelia" at the end of Ch4 - thank you.

For all of you: I am truly thankful for your follows, favorites and especially for your reviews. Your words encourage, challenge and delight me, so please keep posting.

 **The canon characters do not belong to me. They are, as always, the work of the inimitable Miss Austen.**

* * *

27 January 1813  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Bingley,

I offer my congratulations on the birth of your son and heir. I am pleased to know Mrs. Bingley fared well despite the presence of her mother. It seems you are now more appreciative of the talents of Miss Bennet than you perhaps were during your courtship of her eldest sister. You are correct in your belief she is due some small token of appreciation and I shall be more than happy to procure the music you requested.

We passed an eventful holiday in Matlock. My cousin, Anne, took the dramatic step of defying her mother and introducing to all our family a young gentleman of her acquaintance. My Aunt's strictures against his person, breeding and position in society were, fortunately, heard only by myself and Anne. I felt I should thank Anne when it was done for going before me in this matter. When my Aunt and cousin removed from Matlock they were still somewhat at odds, however I believe my Aunt was beginning to reconcile herself to the match. In the days before she departed she spoke increasingly of the responsibility of a parent to see to the happiness of their offspring above their own comfort. I am positive I heard her mention something about "that senseless and selfish woman in Hertfordshire" being no one to emulate. When I asked for a repetition of her thoughts, my Aunt merely sniffed in disdain and walked away.

Georgiana and I will remain at Pemberley until Spring when we visit Kent. We neither of us have any desire to be in town. In defiance of her Aunts, but to the joy of myself, Georgiana has declined to have her come out this year. As she is not yet out and I have no desire to be set upon by every matchmaking matron in the city, we are content to remain in the country.

I shall let you return to your wife and child with my best wishes.

In Friendship,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

10 March 1813  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Bingley,

I would, of course, be happy to assist in your search for an eligible purchase. My only surprise in receiving your request lay in the fact you have lasted so long at Netherfield. Her pleasant daughters notwithstanding, I am quite certain there are no pleasures of that country which would atone for the frequency of Mrs. Bennet's visits to your home. If it suits your purposes, I should like to invite you and Mrs. Bingley to join us at Pemberley in May. The roads should be passable by then which will ease our travel between various estates. Georgiana and I are to Kent for some weeks the end of this month and I believe my sister will invite our cousin Anne to return with us. Your coming in May will prevent the ladies from growing too bored with one another while also providing me an ally in house beset by females.

Georgiana will miss the presence of her friends, but has eloquently expressed her understanding of their inability to travel at this time. For my part, I suspect you are correct that Mrs. Bennet has, for reasons only she can divine, determined it is not to her material advantage to allow her daughters to travel. As they are not to see one another for some time, I expect the volume of mail between Pemberley and Longbourn to become such that it may be in my interest to hire a messenger. Already there have been exchanges of music, drawings and if I am not highly mistaken, there are some few volumes missing from the library. I have lately acquired a well-worn copy of Fordyce's sermons which I am absolutely certain was not my own purchase. I discovered it hidden upon a little used shelf. Having just read this last to Georgiana, I am required to insist you do not relay the location of the volume in question to any of the Bennet ladies, but most particularly not to Miss Bennet. I rather thought she favoured Fordyce; but perhaps I am mistaken.

I look forward to your reply.

In Friendship,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

16 April 1813  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Richard,

She is here! She is perhaps too thin and I cannot like the shadows in her eyes, but she is at Pemberley and that is the material point. Anne and Miss Elizabeth were due to arrive last week; however there was some difficulty with Mr. Collins and the ladies were not able to depart as planned. It appears there was some question as to whether Miss Elizabeth would be able to join our cousin, but Mr. Collins was loathe to go against his patroness and in the end, to no one's great surprise, Lady Catherine prevailed.

I trust you will not condemn me when I say the mere sight of Miss Elizabeth in my home has left me undone. She has praised not the richness of the furnishings or the appointment of the rooms, but rather the wild beauty of the grounds and the extent of the library. She has already petitioned Georgiana for leave to wander the many paths Pemberley has to offer. It is very nearly everything I have wished for and my only sadness comes from the knowledge she must eventually return to Kent. I shall not dwell on such thoughts. Instead I shall endeavour to see her smile at least once every day and, if I am very lucky, I shall know the joy of hearing her laughter ring throughout these halls.

I am pleased to learn you have decided to accept your father's offer of assistance in purchasing a small estate. It seems the appeal of the War Office cannot compete with the charms of Lady Amelia after all. There is sure to be some property or other that would suit your needs in any of the neighbouring counties. Bingley arrives May 10 to begin his own search. As I am joining him, I am happy to look for any properties that would suit. What say you to Nottinghamshire or York? Only send word and I shall act.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

15 May 1813  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Richard,

I look forward to your visit and am quite sure you will find several of the properties will meet your needs. Your mother took three full pages to express her delight with your plans and her hopes that plans to purchase an estate will soon result in making plans of another kind. If you choose to disappoint your mother on that score, please do give me some notice so I might arrange to be out of the country at the time. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley have been with us these five days and in that time we have visited three estates. Only one was completely unsuitable. Of the other two, either would suffice for your needs.

I must now impose upon you and beg your assistance with another matter. Your mother must cease her attempts at matchmaking on my behalf. I will not take to wife a woman I do not love and I shall only ever love one woman. As I cannot have her, I shall not marry. I well recognize the need for Pemberley to have an heir, but to be quite honest I see no harm in allowing the estate to pass to Georgiana's first-born son.

I have worked diligently to fulfill my vow to make Miss Elizabeth smile each day. It is more difficult than it would at first appear, and though I have not heard her laughter, I have met with success in procuring a smile every day thus far. She takes great delight in wandering the grounds and when the weather does not allow for outdoor activities she can be found in the library. She also plays duets with Georgiana; 'tis a sound of which I shall never tire. I believe my greatest successes in seeing her happy have occurred in these past few days. First, I arranged a reunion with her most beloved sister. Miss Elizabeth and Mrs. Bingley have not been in company since the former was married. I cannot tell you the expression of pure delight which lit Miss Elizabeth's face on seeing her sister and nephew. It has been some time since I have felt such satisfaction. My second success was a picnic just yesterday. Our entire party made for the pond and spent a pleasant afternoon engaged in conversation and games. I am not ashamed to confess the lady very nearly defeated me in similes.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

24 June 1813  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Richard,

I write at our cousin's bidding as she claims to be too overcome with joy to undertake the task herself. You will recall, for who could not, Anne introduced her mother to a certain gentleman last Christmas. When Anne determined she would travel to Derbyshire, she wrote immediately to Miss Addison. In consequence, Mr. Addison and his sister arrived in the neighbourhood just after my last letter. Miss Addison joined the ladies here at Pemberley, but as Mr. Addison was courting our cousin, he took a room at the inn in Lambton. You will note I say he was courting our cousin. Mr. Addison, Matthias as he prefers, proposed to our Anne some five days ago and she has accepted him. If my Aunt agrees to the scheme, the couple plan a wedding for August in Kent. Anne was not initially in favor of marrying from her home as she is reluctant to have Mr. Collins perform the ceremony. Ultimately her regard for Miss Elizabeth and desire to have that lady as her witness took precedence. It was decided to be very unlikely Mr. Collins would allow his wife to travel again so soon after her return from this county. If you wish, you are welcome to extend your July visit and travel with us to Rosings.

I had forgotten, or perhaps had never noticed, how very quiet are the halls of my home. Miss Addison departed with her brother the day after he proposed to Anne and our remaining guests made for Kent this morning. It is now only Georgiana, Mrs. Annesley and I in the estate and the silence echoes loudly around me. My greatest consolation is the knowledge that I shall see Miss Elizabeth again in six weeks' time when we travel for Anne's wedding. Until then I am content to remember her smile as she played a duet with Georgiana, the gentle music of her voice and the sunlight in her hair as she wandered through my mother's rose garden or strolled around the lake. Though we naturally could not speak of such a thing, I believe Pemberley had started to work its restorative magic on her and she had begun to be heal. Certainly there were fewer shadows in her eyes, more smiles on her lips and her conversation began to resemble the woman of my memory. If all I may have of her are these moments, I am determined it shall be enough.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

1 August 1813  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Anne,

I commend you, cousin, for your ability to out maneuver your mother's parson. I had forgotten the bishop is one of your de Bourgh relations. It was very clever of you to enlist your mother's aid in convincing him to perform your wedding ceremony. Not even that obsequious idiot in the parsonage could object to such a scheme. I daresay he finds the situation only right for the…what did he call you? Oh, yes, the brightest ornament of the British court.

Richard will sell his commission before the month is complete. I believe he has determined to at long last formalize his status with Lady Amelia. To that end he has found an estate in Nottinghamshire which he intends to purchase as soon as may be. As he has been staying here whilst he searched for an estate, he will travel with us to your wedding. Georgiana, Richard and I plan to arrive on 14 August.

I have given considerable thought to an appropriate gift for my once presumed betrothed as she becomes the wife of another. I cannot give you happiness, for that you have already found. You are in no great need of money or an estate. At last I determined I would provide your accommodations on your wedding trip. You will recall perhaps that the Darcy family owns a small property in Bath. I have written the staff and instructed them to prepare for your arrival. I know you had planned to stay with various friends and relations on your wedding trip, but I thought a bit of privacy might be more desirable.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

 _If you have read Letters from Elizabeth, you know what is coming in September. How will Darcy react?_

 _ **This** **story is the sole property of the author. Any duplication for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The canon characters do no belong to me. They are the creation of the lovely Miss Austen and I am forever in her debt.**_

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews, you make me want to do better. Please continue.**

 **And now you finally learn what Mr. Collins was doing on the London road...plus it's a very Merry Christmas for a certain gentleman from Derbyshire**

* * *

20 September 1813  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Richard,

Allow me to wish you joy on your betrothal to Lady Amelia. She suits you well and I have every expectation of your future happiness, though after seeing the two of you together, I know not how you shall survive a four-month engagement. Your plan to remove to Finmere Park is a sound one, I think. Certainly your staff shall need time to prepare for a new mistress and as I recall there was some work yet to be done on the master's and mistress's chambers. I would advise you not to make any changes to the mistress's suite without first consulting your betrothed. My time with both Georgiana and the Bennet sisters has taught me nothing if not that knowing the preferences and tastes of a lady is no excuse to arrange things on her behalf without first seeking her opinion. To do so is, according the ladies, "officious, presumptuous and rude" regardless of how well intended the action may be. Please do not seek further explanation as I fear I cannot give it.

Georgiana and I were pleased to learn that Lady Hargrove is safely delivered of a daughter. Hargrove seems not in the least disappointed in not having an heir and instead appears to rejoice in a daughter who strongly favors her mother. Your father, naturally, had much to say on the point but was kind enough to limit his audience to myself. A wise decision on his part, for I do not think Hargrove cares to hear any strictures against his wife or child. For my part, I am in agreement with Hargrove. To have both mother and child safe and well must be cause for celebration.

I shall pause here as Georgiana desires to enclose a few lines before I post this.

21 September  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

If ever I have the grave misfortune of encountering that sniveling, pathetic weasel, I shall kill him with my bare hands. But of course you do not know of whom I speak. I shall tell you; it is that insolent, reprehensible parson of my Aunt's.

I received an express from Addison last night. He and Anne had been some three days returned from their wedding trip when our cousin became concerned at the absence of Miss Elizabeth. Prior to the wedding it had been her custom to call on Rosings every day. When Miss Elizabeth had not visited after three days, our Aunt and cousin determined to call on the lady to discern the reason. Mr. Collins had barred all visitors, but the servants of that house are loyal to their mistress and to our Aunt, thus Lady Catherine and Anne were admitted at once. What they found at the parsonage was too horrific to bear repeating. Miss Elizabeth refused to speak against Mr. Collins, but I am given to understand the servants had no such qualms. Upon confirming the source of Miss Elizabeth's injuries, my Aunt summoned the local apothecary to administer laudanum to Miss Elizabeth and then immediately arranged for her removal to Rosings Park. There she has remained these ten days. Addison has notified her family in Hertfordshire and I can only hope Mr. Bennet has the good sense to travel with one or two of his daughters and to leave his wife at home. I would wish the woman to see and perhaps finally feel the true effect of her decision, but I fear her presence would only distress my precious Elizabeth at a time when she most needs peace. Miss Elizabeth has been offered permanent sanctuary at Rosings. It is the belief of my Aunt, and I cannot disagree, that Mr. Collins' sycophantic tendencies toward herself will prevent his acting to reclaim his wife. I have written to Addison to suggest a guard for his new guest and offered to bear the cost. I am certain as Miss Elizabeth begins to recover she shall at some time or other wish to wander the lanes and paths of Rosings. This cannot but end in disaster for her. I shudder to think what that hateful man would do should he chance to have the opportunity.

I wish to travel to Rosings immediately, but I know I cannot. What possible excuse could I give for such a visit and how would I stay my hand and not disgrace my family? I am in need of your counsel, or perhaps just your sword.

Yours, etc.

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

15 October 1813  
Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire

Dear Richard,

I am pleased to know everything is progressing as planned at Finmere. Until you wrote of it I had not considered how difficult it might be for two people to agree upon so simple a thing as wall fabrics and paints. It should, I suppose, be expected that a military man and a woman of fashion might have disparate tastes. Having heard your story, I can only advise that you yield to the preference of your betrothed in these things, except, perhaps, as it pertains to your study. In that space I can see no reason why your choices should not prevail. I look forward to viewing the completed rooms and can only hope to be as conservative with your brandy as you have always been with mine.

Though I have not yet conquered the desire to harm that miserable toad in Kent, I have taken your advice and traveled to Hertfordshire. We plan to remain here until we travel to Matlock for the Christmas season. Georgiana was especially pleased as this has afforded her the opportunity to renew her friendship with the Bennet sisters. I must confess I am no less pleased to be here. To be in the company of Elizabeth's family is an unexpected joy. Two years ago I could not have been prevailed upon to make such a statement and would have dismissed any suggestion of association. Now I find myself quite content to be amongst them and to share in their daily trials and triumphs. I anticipate Miss Bennet's radiant smile after having a successful debate with her father, Miss Catherine's pleasure when the afternoon light is precisely as she wished for her newest sketch and Miss Lydia's glee at mastering a new piece of music. I have learnt Mr. Bennet was an excellent student of debate during his time at Oxford. He has proven to be an excellent conversationalist and a worthy chess adversary. I daresay even your father would be hard pressed to defeat this gentleman in either debate or a game. How very much poorer I should have been without these delightful ladies and their estimable father. Of their mother, I cannot say too little.

Bingley has settled upon an estate and will make the purchase by month's end. He does not intend to take possession until spring as another little Bingley is scheduled to arrive in January. Grey Manor is but ten miles from Pemberley and as Miss Catherine will live with her eldest sister after the move, I expect we shall exchange frequent visits. Georgiana is in raptures at the promise of having a friend situated so near to her. Miss Bennet and Miss Lydia will likely often be guests at one or other of the homes. Miss Lydia has lately begun applying to her father for the purchase of a harp and was most happy to learn she might practice on the one at Pemberley whenever she should visit.

Mr. Bennet, Miss Bennet and Mrs. Bingley are lately returned from Kent. Mrs. Bingley is inclined to speak only in the best terms of her sister's continued improvement, but one can see the tightening around her eyes and a slight pursing of her lips when she does so. Miss Bennet and Mr. Bennet are more forward with their concerns, but not in the presence of Miss Catherine or Miss Lydia. From the three travelers I am given to understand that while Elizabeth's physical injuries are healing well, her spirit suffers greatly. I do not believe I have ever seen Mr. Bennet so moved to action. That he was unhappy regarding Elizabeth's marriage is no great secret; however I believe encountering the unpleasant truth of her situation in such a direct manner has reawakened his outrage as nothing else might have done. He has begun repairs on the former dowager house at Longbourn and says Mrs. Bennet will be removed to that location as soon as it is livable. Mrs. Bennet faces other consequences as well. She is no longer included in any invitation to her daughter's home, the younger Miss Bennets spend the better part of each day away from her presence and though the specific circumstances are not generally known, the fact that she is so often excluded from her family party has been much remarked upon and resulted in a narrowing of her social circle. In short, the lady who forced this situation now finds herself very much alone. I save my compassion for her daughter.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

6 November 1813

Darcy House, London

Dear Richard,

Georgiana and I departed Hertfordshire somewhat sooner than anticipated. If you are still of a mind to receive visitors, we shall be happy to join you at Finmere for some weeks. May G-d forgive me; I can find naught but joy in the cause of our removal. Bingley and Mr. Bennet have gone to Kent in response to news from that quarter.

Mrs. Bingley received an express from Elizabeth two days past. Mr. Collins is dead and my Elizabeth is a widow. I have been assured she does not regret the loss. Elizabeth's letter said only there had been a carriage accident. Being of a naturally inquisitive nature, I sent my own express to Addison in hopes of learning further details. I was immensely satisfied with his prompt reply. It appears Mr. Collins was not so subject to the will of our Aunt as had first been supposed and had begun to investigate how he might remove Elizabeth from our Aunt's care. He did not think to find sympathy or assistance in Kent and therefore determined to travel to London. In his haste to depart he gave no consideration to the conditions of the road or the time of day, instead he waved his purse about the local inn until some desperate soul agreed to begin the journey though dark was rapidly approaching and a recent storm had left the roads in remarkably poor condition. It is true apparently that money does not buy sense. The next morning the carriage was found overturned and both the driver and Mr. Collins had sustained mortal injuries. Though it was not disclosed to Elizabeth, the magistrate believes Mr. Collins did not perish instantly but rather suffered from his wounds for some time. You may think me unnatural and even cruel, but I can only hope the magistrate is correct in his beliefs. Not even with Wickham have I ever before wished such a fate on my fellow creatures.

Mr. and Mrs. Addison have offered a home to Elizabeth for as long as she wishes to remain in their care. They have extended that hospitality to whichever of her sisters she wishes to invite. It is odd to think of Elizabeth in permanent residence at Rosings. I could not have imagined such a thing coming to pass. I do not know what this change in Elizabeth's status will mean for me, perhaps nothing. It is not likely I shall see the lady until we visit Kent in March and even then she will not yet be in half-mourning. I do hope however to at least renew our acquaintance at that time and determine if there is even a possibility I might someday earn her approbation. What a terrible fate that would be; to at last be free to pursue Elizabeth only to discover she does not care for me. It is not a thought I care to dwell upon. Instead I shall rejoice that she is at last safe and free.

Your Unabashedly Grateful Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

27 December 1813  
Matlock House, Derbyshire

Dear Bingley,

I write solely to bring your family news of their beloved sister. Georgiana and I arrived at Matlock with Richard on December 10. We were joined over the next several days by the Viscount and Countess Hargrove and Lady Amelia. The most welcome addition to our family party joined us on the 17th when Elizabeth arrived in the company of Lady Catherine. I do not have to tell you, I had no need of further gifts.

Elizabeth is so greatly changed from when I last saw her as to astonish me. She is very nearly restored to her former self. Though I have not yet heard her laugh, I have seen her smile every day. We are quite often thrown together as, with the exception of Lady Catherine, the rest of the party are paired off in couples. Georgiana is quite taken with Elizabeth and the two of them often entertain the company with a duet. When Elizabeth is not reading or playing, she is most likely to be found walking through the sculpture gardens, which are especially enchanting this time of year. I take great delight in joining her as often as possible and I am sometimes accompanied in this endeavour by Georgiana. There is a light in your sister's eyes that I had thought long extinguished. She was particularly delighted when she joined Georgiana and me for a sleigh ride about the park. The ladies were well-protected with thick blankets and warming stones for their hands and feet. Once we began the tour a smile that was, I am certain, entirely too wide to be strictly proper spread across her face and there it remained for several hours. We returned rosy-cheeked and quite ready for the hot chocolate my aunt had requested.

I do not think I exaggerate when I say this holiday has been most agreeable for Elizabeth. She has been well-received by all my family. Indeed, it is as if she has always been among us. Your sister has a remarkable talent for setting everyone at ease with her manners and speech. She has regaled the company with tales of Christmas among four sisters and takes delight in every story told in return. There is a hint of sadness in her eyes when she speaks of her family; I believe she misses them dearly. Georgiana has informed her of a desire to invite Miss Bennet, Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia to Pemberley in the spring and though Georgiana has not yet said so, I am certain the invitation shall be extended to include Elizabeth. I must ask you to keep this information in confidence as we would not like any of the ladies to be disappointed if there is a change in our plans. Perhaps when she is again in the company of her sisters, I shall be privileged to hear Elizabeth laugh.

Yours in Friendship,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

 _ **This story is the sole property of the author. Any duplication for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**We are nearing the end of our journey, only one more chapter remains. For now, let us journey to Derbyshire by way of London.**_

 _ **The canon characters do not belong to me, they are the property of the lovely Miss Austen.**_

* * *

31 January 1814  
Matlock House, Derbyshire

Dear Bingley,

I have learnt from Elizabeth you are to be congratulated on the birth of your daughter. I must tell you, as I know she will not, the aunt was quite overcome to know her niece will bear her name. I am also informed that Mr. Bennet has already ascribed his favorite daughter's personality to young Hannah Elizabeth. If he is correct, I can only say you and Mrs. Bingley will benefit from the liveliness of such a child.

Tomorrow we shall depart Matlock for London where we plan to remain until after Richard's wedding. I fear I must arrive early if for no reason other than to protect my brandy. The man has utterly charmed my staff and has no compunction in helping himself to my stores. Georgiana has dispatched an invitation to Miss Lydia to join us in London before traveling with us to Pemberley. She had, as you will recall, first planned to invite all the sisters, but we are given to understand Elizabeth has invited Miss Bennet to join her at Rosings and Miss Catherine is determined to assist Mrs. Bingley with the children. I rather suspect my pocketbook will be considerably lighter before the visit is complete. Georgiana has spoken rather often of the need to gift her friend with music, ribbons, lace and I know not what else. I only know there are excursions planned to Bond Street. I attempt to look stern and put-upon whenever the topic is broached; it will not do for my sister to know how pleased I am to indulge both her and Miss Lydia in this manner.

I was pleased with your intelligence as regards Mrs. Bennet. I had wondered if Mr. Bennet would hold to his resolution, and it seems he has. As you are no doubt already aware, Mr. Collins was the last male relative of Mr. Bennet and the entail was broken upon that man's death. As none of Longbourn's lands are held by the crown, Mr. Bennet is free to do as he will with the estate. I have referred him to my solicitor in London for advice on the matter. The comfort of knowing the estate shall now not pass to some unknown relative has certainly increased his interest in Longbourn's management and I believe better management to be responsible for the funds required to repair the dower house and provide some few servants for its maintenance. Of course a reduction in Mrs. Bennet's pin money was also helpful. I cannot but agree with Mr. Bennet's reasoning. A woman who finds herself with a very small social circle and who no longer entertains surely has not so many needs as she might have previously. Knowing she cannot be happy with her new situation, I have great compassion for the servants attending Mrs. Bennet. For their sake, I hope they are well compensated.

Your decision to take possession of Grey Manor in April is an excellent scheme. You, Mrs. Bingley and Miss Catherine are, of course, welcome to stay at Pemberley while any work is being completed. At such an easy distance it will be nothing for you to travel between the two estates. I shall likely join you in the effort. With so many ladies present, we cannot think they shall always be in need of our company. It is unfortunate Mr. Bennet does not care to travel; else he could join us as well. In truth I suspect it is more a wish for some small measure of solitude than a real disgust of travel that motivates his decision to remain in Hertfordshire at this time. If you decide to come to Pemberley, you need only write. I would have no opposition to an unplanned visit, but Mrs. Reynolds is likely to prefer time to prepare your rooms and as I wish to remain in that lady's good graces, I beg your indulgence in this.

Until then, I remain…

Your Friend,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

15 February 1814  
Darcy House, London

Dear Anne,

Well cousin, I must first say how delighted both Georgiana and I were with your news. I am certain you and Matthias will be excellent parents. I am not in the least surprised that your mother has already planned the nursery and am only astonished she has not decreed when the child should arrive. Truly 'tis a mark of her enthusiasm to become a grandmother, I think. Richard tells me the quest for grandchildren is all he has heard from his mother since the day he announced his betrothal and now that he is wed he has no expectation of change in that quarter.

It was very kind of you to convey Miss Bennet to her sister. I believe you will find the young woman to be a welcome addition to your household. She is a sensible sort of girl who is well-read and plays beautifully. I think she will flourish in her new environment and I know she has truly missed her sister. Though your mother may not have been so kind to her before making Elizabeth's acquaintance, I believe even she will think Mary worthy and I have long thought Elizabeth would benefit from being more with her family.

I have reason to hope you will not have much time to become acquainted with Miss Bennet until, perhaps, this summer. Georgiana has begged I include with this letter one of her own to Elizabeth and Miss Bennet inviting the pair of them to join Georgiana and Miss Lydia at Pemberley for a lengthy visit. I had urged her to wait and extend the invitation closer to summer, but she will not be gainsaid in this. I suspect her insistence is born as much from Miss Lydia's desire to see her elder sister as it is from Georgiana's wish to further her friendship with both ladies. Miss Lydia was somewhat put out regarding our imminent departure until she learned of the possibility of seeing Elizabeth. It would appear that while five days of visiting the shops are not sufficient to satisfy all her desires, being again in the presence of a sister she once thought lost to her is a greater temptation. Since learning of Georgiana's plan to invite Elizabeth and Miss Bennet to Pemberley, Miss Lydia has spoken of nothing else. I am bid to ask you not to reveal Miss Lydia's presence as I am told it is to be a great surprise for Elizabeth when she arrives. My exposure to the Bennet sisters has left me in no doubt of the ability of the female mind to plan and execute a course of action. I have come to think our generals might be better off allowing their wives to plan their campaigns. Surely there is none so formidable as a determined woman, as I am certain you very well know.

As we hope to have more visitors, we are not planning to join you for Easter this year. Perhaps Richard and Lady Amelia's presence will atone for our absence. If the weather holds we will depart for Pemberley tomorrow. Miss Lydia has never before stayed at an inn, nor has she traveled so great a distance. It will be refreshing to view the journey through new eyes.

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

10 March 1814  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Bingley,

Where previously I mentioned a stay at Pemberley purely out of courtesy, I now write to beg your presence and that of Mrs. Bingley and Miss Catherine. Elizabeth and Miss Bennet have been here some three weeks and I cannot tell you the pleasure reflected in Elizabeth's eyes when she beheld her youngest sister. I can only think that the presence of all her sisters would bring her even greater joy. I shall be happy to provide whatever assistance is necessary to facilitate your early journey hence.

Yours in Friendship,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

10 March 1814  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Richard,

I am glad to know Lady Amelia is pleased with the work completed at Finmere and that the pair of you are well settled. I have taken the liberty of adding to your cellar a case of my finest brandy. I harbor no expectation of it remaining long in the bottle, but I do hope you at least raise your glass to me when you drink it. Tilson tells me your steward is performing admirably. He even went so far as to say he had some hope of your successful transition from soldier to landowner. Coming from him, this is high praise indeed. I do not believe I have ever heard him speak so highly of another. The last time he even hinted at speaking well of someone he only said the man was nearly as useful as his favorite horse. I have also looked over the investments you are considering and I am so much in favor of your plans as to say I shall likely make some of my own. I believe the future shall belong to those who are wise enough to expand their interests beyond the land.

Hargrove has written to inform me he is in search of a small estate to purchase. It is his intention to settle the place on a second son should he be so fortunate as to have one. If not, he will settle it on a daughter as part of her dowry. I do admire the man's forethought. Should I ever be so fortunate as to marry and have children of my own, I shall follow his example in providing for my daughters and younger sons.

Have I thanked you yet for forcing me to return to Hertfordshire two years ago? If not, allow me to do so now. Elizabeth and her sisters have been here for almost three weeks and for me, each day is better than the last. If I could spend the remainder of my days at Pemberley with Elizabeth, I should die a happy man, giggling sisters and chaos notwithstanding. Elizabeth has the endearing habit of attempting to lose herself on some lane or other nearly every day. I have made a game of attempting to discover her whereabouts and join her on her rambles. I am rather impressed at her refusal to wear black during her supposed mourning. It takes tremendous courage to defy expectations in this manner. Miss Bennet, I think, was rather scandalized at her sister's choice, but I find I cannot fault Elizabeth's reasoning. She is in a place where she is not known and has no reason to fear censure either for herself or her sisters. Given her temperament and the nature of her marriage, I think it would be against her character to pretend feelings which she could never possess. Her own feelings on the matter have left me feeling rather free to begin a sort of unofficial courtship even though she is not yet out of mourning. I have not actually asked her for such, but I have endeavoured to act accordingly whenever I am in her company. I can only hope she does not find me too forward. As she is not a lady impressed by standing or wealth, I find I must be more creative in my gifts to her. To that end I have written Bingley to beg the presence of his family as soon as possible. I am of the opinion that Elizabeth will be as pleased with the presence of all her sisters as most ladies would be in receiving the crown jewels. I had hoped to entice Mr. Bennet into joining us here, however he has expressed a reluctance to travel such a distance. For my part, I believe he is not convinced Mrs. Bennet will abide his restrictions in his absence and he has no interest in being further embarrassed by the actions of his wife. Additionally, Bingley informs me that Mr. Bennet is suffering no small amount of guilt over Elizabeth's situation and has not yet determined how he shall face her. Convincing Mr. Bennet of his absolution is no small task. I know my Elizabeth bears her father no ill will and in fact places the responsibility for her marriage and subsequent unhappiness entirely on her mother and husband. Elizabeth very well understands her father had once forbidden the match with Collins and was in no fit state to object when her mother brought the thing about. The subject of Mrs. Bennet is the only one which no one dares broach. It causes Elizabeth a good deal of pain and none here are willing to subject her to such a thing. And so, when we speak of her family, we speak only of her father and sisters. I know she longs to see her father again and I am determined to see that happen.

I had thought to escort the ladies to town to partake of some amusement there, however the idea was soundly rejected. Miss Lydia informed me that as she and Georgiana are not out, there is very little to engage them. Miss Bennet does not yet feel equal to appearing in society and Elizabeth said not even she would be so bold as to be seen in town during the season when she is supposed to be in mourning. Apparently the scheme was not as charming as I had imagined. I do not regret the outcome, as you know I am always happy to remain at Pemberley. I confess to being far more entertained here than I had at first imagined. The ladies provide excellent music and conversation and I find it is rarely dull when they are about. I would suggest you and Lady Amelia join us when you grow weary of one another's company, but as I think that to be an unlikely event, I will only suggest you come to us on your way to Kent. Bingley should have arrived by then and I have no doubt Lady Amelia will be delighted to make the acquaintance of Mrs. Bingley and her children. Even if that were not the case, I know I shall be in need of male reinforcements after being outnumbered in my own house for such a long period of time.

Until then, I remain

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

10 April 1814  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Uncle,

I find myself in need of your advice. You will, I am certain, recall making the acquaintance of Mrs. Elizabeth Collins last Christmas and of course you are aware of the lady's history as you have been a source of guidance for me in the past where she is concerned.

Miss Elizabeth has been a guest of Georgiana these past two months and I find myself as much in in her power as I ever was. She is almost wholly restored to the woman I first met so long ago in Hertfordshire. She is intelligent and determined with a marvelous sense of humour. My greatest happiness lies in bringing her joy. She challenges me as often as she delights me and I love her. There, I have said it. I love her, I love her, I love her. I cannot imagine a future that does not include having Miss Elizabeth at my side. I have no doubt of her ability to be not only my wife, but mistress of my estate and mother of my children. Until I began to contemplate a proposal, I had not a serious doubt of my reception. But how do I ask her to throw aside convention and marry me? How can I know she will accept an offer after having such an abysmal experience in her first marriage? If we marry before her mourning is ended will I materially damage the chances of not only my sister but all of hers to make a good match? Will I in fact destroy any hope of her being accepted in our circle? These and a thousand other questions plague not only my waking moments, but also my dreams. I find all my confidence has deserted me in the face of these fears. I would rather live a life without her than to think I have been the means of destroying her happiness. Only with Elizabeth have I found wealth and consequence to be of so little use. How shall I know when to act? Tell me, Uncle, what am I to do?

Your Nephew,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

 _ **This story is the sole property of the author. Any duplication for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Before you read this last installment I would like to beg a moment of your time to say thank you. Thank you for finding my errors and being kind in doing so. Thank you for staying with me on this journey. Thank you for loving these characters and thank you so very, very much for your words of encouragement. Your reviews have brought both laughter and tears and I am forever grateful. And now, come with me to Pemberley for one last walk about the grounds._**

* * *

19 May 1814  
Longbourn, Hertfordshire

Dear Richard,

I have done it. I have asked my beloved Elizabeth to marry me, and she has agreed! I arrived in Hertfordshire only yesterday to seek her father's blessing, which I secured with only some little teasing on his part. He could not, of course, mistake the meaning of my appearance at his estate as there was no other reason for me to be in the neighbourhood and any emergency would have been communicated by express. Once we were established in his book room and I had stumbled through my reasons for seeking him out, the gentleman took great pleasure in tormenting me with suppositions of which of his daughters I might wish to marry and why each would be a good match. It was then I recalled the letter Elizabeth had given me for her father. I know not what she wrote, only that upon reading it Mr. Bennet's face was graced with a soft smile and he seemed no longer inclined to tease. Putting the missive aside, he merely looked at me and said, "Treat her well, Mr. Darcy. She is precious to me." I assured him I could do naught else.

Tomorrow I travel to town to retrieve the settlement papers from my solicitor. I will join your parents, brother and his wife for a family meal before returning to Longbourn the following day. I shall share the news with your family at dinner. I anticipate they will be pleased and hope to apply to them for advice on managing any gossip surrounding our decision to marry before Elizabeth is officially out of mourning. I am depending upon your mother's assistance to ease Elizabeth's transition. While I have complete confidence in my beloved, I know the support of your mother will do much to silence the worst of the gossips.

I plan to return directly to Pemberley from Longbourn, though I think I shall find it quite desolate. As we are now betrothed, Elizabeth thought, and I agreed, it would best if she were to remove with Miss Mary to stay at Grey Manor with the Bingleys and Miss Catherine. She will remain there with her sisters until we are wed. Though, if I am to be honest, Miss Mary is so diligent a chaperone I was nearly unable to propose in any privacy and so would be in little danger of impropriety whilst she remained at Pemberley.

The banns are to be read in Kent and Derbyshire and we will marry on June 21 from Pemberley. Mr. Bennet had originally thought to join me on the journey north; however he does not wish to arouse the suspicions of his wife. Though her means are certainly limited, we are both of the opinion she could easily contrive to find her way to Pemberley or even Grey Manor if she were to learn of the wedding. As we none of us wish for the company of Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bennet will wait to make the journey.

If you find yourself in need of a respite, you and Lady Amelia are welcome to join me at Pemberley as soon as you find it convenient to do so. I have written to Lady Catherine and the Addisons inviting them to join us, though I suspect it will not be possible as Anne is approaching her confinement, and I will issue the same invitation to our Fitzwilliam relatives whilst I am in town. The presence of the Bennet sisters has quite nearly ruined my affection for solitude and I find I prefer the halls of Pemberley when they are filled with the sounds of family.

Until then, I remain…

Your Cousin,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

21 May 1814  
Longbourn, Hertfordshire

Dear Bingley,

I will not bore you by repeating news you have already heard from Elizabeth. Of my engagement I can only ask one question of you. How did you ever manage a proposal under the watchful eye of Miss Mary? I only managed a private audience with Elizabeth with some little assistance from Miss Lydia and Georgiana who, after realizing what I was about, contrived to distract the eldest Miss Bennet with a promise of new music. It was then but the work of a moment to be relieved of our guardian's presence. Had I realized what help the girls could offer, I would have applied to them directly and saved myself no small amount of aggravation. As Miss Mary will soon be a resident of my household and under my protection, I can only hope to one day repay her kindness in the same fashion in which it was rendered.

As you see from the direction on this letter, I remain at Longbourn with Mr. Bennet where I have been these past few days, save a brief sojourn to town to retrieve the settlement and deliver the happy news to my relations. In the course of my visit I have learnt some news which may be of interest to your, and very soon to be my, family. It seems Mrs. Bennet shall soon be without even the company of her sister Phillips who is now her only regular visitor. In recent months word has begun to spread throughout Meryton of Mr. Phillips' role in effecting Elizabeth's marriage to Mr. Collins and the news has been received in as poor a light as might be imagined. With his clientele dwindling, Mr. Phillips has found himself obliged to sell his practice and will move south with his wife to Somerset. I am given to understand Mrs. Phillips perceives herself as quite the victim in all this, blaming her husband and sister in equal measure while seeming to forget her earlier approval of the ill-fated match.

As to Mrs. Bennet, I had the distinct misfortune to encounter that lady on my return from town. She was applying to her husband for more funds. I found her to be as unrepentant and vulgar as she has ever been and I was perversely pleased to hear her lamentations as her request was, apparently, denied. I think she at least suspects the reason for my presence as she began fawning over my person in a most ridiculous manner almost the moment she noticed me. She also suffers from the misapprehension that her daughter will now be in want of her advice. I am thankful I shall not have to endure her presence for the duration of my engagement, as I believe I could not long be civil to the person responsible for Elizabeth's pain. As a precaution I have sent word to Pemberley that Mrs. Bennet is not to be admitted to the house under any circumstances in my absence.

I shall depart Longbourn for Pemberley on Monday and will call at Grey Manor the day after I arrive to collect Georgiana and whichever of the Bennet sisters wishing to join her. If you are feeling generous, perhaps you might also allow me a few moments with my fiancée.

Your Future Brother,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

1 July 1814  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Madam,

I have in my possession the ill-thought missive you presumed to send my wife on the occasion of our marriage and I find myself obligated to respond on her behalf.

First, Mrs. Bennet, not only were you not invited to the wedding, as you so politely mentioned, you will also find you shall not be invited to any of our homes whilst I am living. I find it utterly reprehensible that you would disown your child for failing to produce an heir for that monster to whom you sold her, only to embrace her when it became evident her wealth and consequence might be of some benefit to yourself. It is your selfishness, your utter disdain for the feelings of others that has convinced me you are the last person in the world I should be tempted to acknowledge. Can you possibly believe that any consideration would tempt me to tolerate the woman who has been the means of nearly destroying not only the happiness but very nearly the life of my beloved wife? I have every reason in the world to think ill of you. No motive can excuse the unjust and ungenerous part you played in orchestrating Elizabeth's disastrous marriage to Mr. Collins. Nor can any excuse be made for your behavior toward her since*.

Elizabeth may one day wish to know you again and though I can never encourage her in this, I will not prevent her from doing so. Until she makes such a desire known to you, it is left to me to protect her and I will insist every letter from your hand be consigned to flames before it even crosses her desk. And know this, Mrs. Bennet; you shall never have my good opinion and I shall do everything in my power to assure you do not benefit in any material way from your daughter's newfound position.

Find a new home for your pleading and schemes. They are not welcome here.

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

7 September 1814  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

Dear Uncle,

How can I thank you for your guidance and forbearance these past years. While I often turn to Richard, he is as a brother to me. It is to you I look when I am need of a father's wisdom.

I find myself more content than I ever dared hope I could be. Georgiana is increasingly lively and is refining the art of teasing even as she learns to be teased. Mary's improvement away from the scrutiny of her mother is remarkable. You did not know her before so you have nothing in way of comparison, but I assure you she has not always been as she is now. With the presence of my beloved Elizabeth we have become a family and life once again fills the halls of this home. There is no sound more dear to me than that of Elizabeth's laughter and I am privileged to hear it every day. Tell me Uncle, who am I to deserve such joy?

Your Nephew,

Fitzwilliam Darcy

* * *

26 November 1841  
Pemberley, Derbyshire

My dearest, loveliest Elizabeth,

Even as I write the words, I can see your curls bounce as you shake your head at them and I can hear your sweet voice decry their veracity. But I can attest you are still by far the handsomest woman of my acquaintance; and as you know I abhor disguise of every sort, you must accept my word in this.

I was first struck by your beauty on that night of 26 November so many years ago and on our wedding day I thought you would never again be so beautiful as when you were standing at the altar with the light of the stained-glass windows dancing off your hair. I believed the same when I beheld your exhausted, joy-filled eyes after the birth of each of our children and again as each of them wed. I thought it again today as I watched you hold our first grandson in your arms.

But your beauty is not only in your face and figure. It is in your strength. It is your grace in the face of trial and grief. Together we have experienced love and loss and in each moment you emerged triumphant. It was you who comforted Anne when she lost her mother and you embraced our children when their hopes for another sibling continually ended in disappointment and grief. It was to you our sisters turned for guidance in navigating the treacherous waters of love, courtship and motherhood. And it is to your account I might credit my every happiness.

So on this thirtieth anniversary of our first dance and the first time I was overwhelmed by your presence allow me to tell you again how ardently I admire and love you**.

Forever thine, forever mine, forevermore,***

Fitzwilliam

* * *

 ** _And they all lived happily ever after. There is a timeline for this story now posted along with a final letter in Letters from Elizabeth if you are curious. This a bittersweet ending for me, I will miss these characters in the days and weeks to come. Please watch for my forthcoming full-length work (not in letter format and not this story line)._**

 _*Adapted from Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 34_

 _**Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 34_

 _***This actually comes from a letter Beethoven wrote in 1812 that was not discovered until some 40 years after the date of my letter, but I like it and I thought it fitting, so there you have it._

 _ **This story is the sole property of the author. Any unauthorized duplication for publication is strictly prohibited**_


End file.
